bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
BioShock Wiki talk:File Project
Categorisation Guide What about a little guide which shows how to put images into the right category. eg 1) search for Category: } Images, 2) search for related categories (eg. look in other images of this topic), 3) no 1 & 2 info: asl admin or create new category --Bioexpander (talk) 15:26, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :Yes Please! I've been meaning to add some more file guidelines to this page, but had yet to think of something. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 15:30, May 26, 2016 (UTC) :: I've added that part. It is a little bit longer - like my other edits-, but I think it says everything there is to say. Tell me if you would rewrite some parts of it. I also added some examples. Some of them may need to change since eg. The Limbo Room ould get it's own category if I do the work... :: We could add one such small guideline for every point of the list so that there is no "Is that the right way?" questions. :: --Bioexpander (talk) 18:56, May 28, 2016 (UTC) ::: Beautiful! The examples are simply excellent. More guides would absolutely be useful. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 19:43, May 28, 2016 (UTC) OK, Then I will write some guides. Some of the things will may not be general consensus, but they can be discussed and changed later on. The project page is still a draft after all... A nice thing would be if there would be something like a spolier menu to hide the examples unless you need them. Much text shortens the acceptance of reading it... --Bioexpander (talk) 20:41, May 28, 2016 (UTC) : I added the naming guide and moved the spoler part to only hide the examples so that you can see the way to go without a further click. : and do not exist on this wiki, but they do in the original wiki syntax: see wikipedia:Template:CURRENTMINUTE and wikipedia:Template:CURRENTSECOND. I know that such a thing would be totaly not necessary, but why not? It looks neat and it's a way to refer to the current time rather having an old date in there : Again: Please notes and comments are welcome! : --Bioexpander (talk) 14:15, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :: I just added the section for Template Information. I'm not sure if ever part needs it's own explanation. Eg. I don't see any reason why we need to copy the list from BioShock Wiki:Image Policy to this page. The Image Policy is really short so fast to read. The licence part is the last one which I think needs a little guideline :: --Bioexpander (talk) 08:19, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :: UPDATE: I've added an Audio Diary and a Kinetoscope to the example list --Bioexpander (talk) 10:12, June 1, 2016 (UTC) :::It's perfect. We don't need to copy BioShock Wiki:Image Policy, we can just refer to it, as it's there already. I did some cleaning up, for consistency, as well as putting the use of Template:Information in tags for easier copying. I also added the minutes and seconds to the example, by using . That way, we don't need to create the template. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 17:25, June 1, 2016 (UTC) The last two sections are complete now. I did include a small section for the image quality so that there is a seperate section for every topic even the only real thing it does is to again give you a link to the Image Policy page. Add template information: Nice changes. There is something that I would change and another that I really dislike. 1) You removed the size limiter for some images that are taller than wide (those with |'x'''100px). I did this to limit their vertical size so that they are not larger compared to the other files. We may want to put that back in. 2) The thing that I dislike is that with the thing, the part of template information get's realy wide. It's a good idea to have something like a copy and paste section, but there should be a max width in percent for that. On my screen the images are moved way out to the right because one description is very long. I don't think that the description should be shorter though. An accurate description is always better than an insufficient but short one --Bioexpander (talk) 12:53, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :I removed the size limiter because I (incorrectly) assumed they were an artifact from one of the other editors used on Wikia. We usually use horizontal widths only, so I wasn't aware that worked too. I've put those back. :It seems that doesn't cooperate nicely with Template:Sp, so I've replaced it with . It doesn't look entirely as I want it, but I can't style it as it will break Template:Sp, so I'll leave that like this for now. : Anyway: Excellent job! —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 13:21, June 5, 2016 (UTC) :: For now the poem thing does work, so until we have a better idea we can keep it that way. It's also somewhat unlikely that anyone would really copy the whole use of information. :: Now we have to get a common sense on what categories there should be and that should be everything we need to do to start the thing I think. Since only 'active' workers are the ones who have to agree - at least I think that way since others would not contribute to that project - we only have three people who need to somewhat match. :: For my part: I'm still pro the changes - at least most of them excluding downs' category - I have done with the BSI character category. I would do the same for all enemy categories, all levels etc. :: What do you think about that? :: --Bioexpander (talk) 20:31, June 9, 2016 (UTC) ::: I have included "levelpart" into the Information, Audio Diary File and Kinetoscope File templates. The work this var does is demonstrated here. Not much for now, but the idea behind this is to have a seperate option to (actually only) sort Audio Diary and Kinetoscope files. Right now the "level" var is used to put the image into a category for Audio Diary and Kinetoscope files. The levelpart info can be used to still have auto sorting, but have more specific locations/categories. ::: @Mainframe: Do you want to add your two cents on the category changes I have planed to do? ::: --Bioexpander (talk) 14:03, June 18, 2016 (UTC) :::* The level part parameter is clever, absolutely worth keeping and extending. :::* About the categories: It'd be best to get the whole community involved in this, but my opinion is, that we should do it. We just need to be careful about which categories might be unnecessary, because the last thing I want to spent my summer on is having to do everything twice. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 15:30, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Add levelpart: The levelpart info should be added to the upload form if it is going to stay. It would be good to have the whole community behind such a project but on the other hand if they don't care why should we (I know I'm a bit selfish right now, but I'm sure that there will be always someone who dislikes the idea as such or a part of it no matter how good it is) You will see that some things will not be done twice, but even more times than that - unfortunately that's how such large sorting projects usually end up no matter how well you plan them. However I don't expect a large ammount of double work. That's also why I asked if your bot can handle renaming files or move categories. If it can handle the boring stuff it's much less painfull. --Bioexpander (talk) 22:10, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Category Discussion Leave your thoughts on the more specialised categories here --Bioexpander (talk) 08:18, June 10, 2016 (UTC) According to me, this is really well thought out, great work! I'm wondering if a pre-launch image/concept art should be listed as an example? Also, if a "Processed Files" category is needed, for images that are perfect (maybe they could even be locked down?). When I've uploaded images directly to pages I've been editing (without pressing the "Add an Image" button), they don't get the image description box nor the unprocessed files tag, and I don't think all contributors will take the time to add them. Some contributors even upload images, without adding categories nor adding them to pages, they just lay around in the "New images on this wiki". I'm perfectly fine with the categories you've planned, it is all well thought out as I said above. --Shacob (talk) 21:44, June 16, 2016 (UTC) : Of course a pre launch image can be added. Do you have any particular image in mind? : Not sure if there should be a ''Processed Files category. The Unprocessed Files category is to collect all files that need to be processed. Collecting all images that are fine is maybe a good idea as well. I would not lock the image description pages. As far as I saw, there is no real vandalism on image description pages. : --Bioexpander (talk) 22:15, June 18, 2016 (UTC) :: The last three weeks I was quite busy, but no one did add anything so I guess that everybody is fine with the upcoming changes for image categorisation. :: --Bioexpander (talk) 17:40, July 9, 2016 (UTC)